How to Win Sawada Tsunayoshi Heart's Through Songs
by Ilyu1304
Summary: Reborn is making a contest to all Tsuna suitors and they must sing and win to be Tsunas boyfriend/girlfriend  Allx27


Ilyusha: Good day minna-san….. This is my second humor fanficiton hope you enjoy it. And this is one of the three fanfiction that I made in six hours streaight without sleep. Please do the disclaimer Kyori-chan.

Kyori: Of course. Ilyusha-san didn't own KHR if she own it she'll make Hibari and Tsuna a couple. Summary: Reborn is making a contest to all Tsuna suitors and they must sing and win to be Tsunas boyfriend/girlfriend, Setting: TYL , Pair: Allx27 for now, Genre: Humor, romance, parody, Rate: T, WARNING: OOC, cross dressing Tsuna, NOT BETA-ED, and GRAMMAR ERROR.

Ilyusha: Here you go the stories…

-!LyU$#a-

Today is quite a nice day, the sun shine brightly, the sky is clear. It's a perfect day to do a family picnic. But, inside Vongola headquarters something really bad is going to happen. If you wanted to know what happen let's look inside.

"WHAT? Reborn, you didn't mean it right that was just impossible" The now tenth boss of Vongola yelled inside his working room.

"Shut up dame-Tsuna" Reborn ordered.

"But making a contest like that it's just…"

"Just what?"

"No one won't enter stupid contest like that, and you said a big prize too, what prize are you giving them?" Tsuna asked.

"The winner will be your boy/girlfriend" Reborn answered with a smirk on his now older face.

"HIIIIII, that's ridiculous. The only one I loved is Kyoko-chan" Tsuna tried to explain but Reborn counter it.

"With that appearance of yours I doubt it" Reborn said and walk out of the room. But what Reborn said was all true, Reborn notice that Tsuna's guardian is beginning to love their little sky. And Tsuna appearance is to girly for a boy and cuter than any girls in the world. He's planning to make a contest where all Tsuna suitors gather from across the world and win his heart. And before Reborn closed the door, he said to Tsuna "The contest will begin tomorrow" Reborn inform Tsuna and leave the room. Outside the room Reborn heard Tsuna groaned, and a smirk appear on his face again, 'This is going to be fun' He tough.

~The next day~

"Reborn, I don't want to go out like this"

"Shut-up dame Tsuna you're ruining your dress" Reborn said. Yes you didn't read it wrong TSUNA IS WEARING A DRESS "You and I are the judge today"

"But it's embarrassing"

"You'll get used to it"

"But…"

"No buts… Even the ninth and your dad has already agree to this"

"HIIIII, Father agree to this too" and Reborn nodded.

And then, Reborn dragged Tsuna on the stage. Every pair of eyes in the room or to be precise the hall is turning to see Tsuna, and Tsuna blushed madly even redder then an apple or cherry. Here goes some toughs.

'T-that's Vongola Decimo? Man, He's so cute / Aw, I want him to be my bride/groom / If I marry him I can control the strongest mafia family, I mustn't lose this chance'. Well almost all the suitors tough about some in those lines.

'Tsuna-san I'll be your bride' A girl with brown hair tough.

'Ushishishi, the princess is blushing'

'Kufufufu~, Tsunayoshi-kun you'll be mine and only mine'

'Juudaime, I'll definitely protect you even if I must lose my voice'

'Hahaha, it's kinda fun I guess I'll play along with them'

'Stupid herbivore, they think they can have MY Tsunayoshi'

'I won't lose to those trash'

'T-tsuna-kun I'm really sorry but, I want to spend some time with you too…. Ow, my stomach hurts'

'Vongola, sorry I'm going to do this because the infant said if I win this he'll let me do an experiment his special chameleon'

'VOOIIIII, I'm gonna win this and mock that damned boss'

'Boss, I'll win for you, watch me boss I, Levi A Than will win this contest for you'

'Tsuna, as your older brother I'll protect your heart from those 'wolfs' that dare to touch you'

'Tsunayoshi-kun, I'll win this contest and make you my bride, and we'll marry on marsmallow island'

'Boss, I'm sorry Mukuro-sama asked me to do this in case he didn't win'

'I'll win to the EXTREME for Kyoko'

(A/N: I think all of you know who they are right. So I won't say which line is who.)

"Let the contest begin" Reborn announced when he and Tsuna sat down.

"Today I Basil will be the MC, let me explain the rules first. In this contest you're allowed to group with another contestant, but at the semi-final until the final all of you must sing one by one. You're allowed to do anything on the stage like dancing etc, you'll lose if your score didn't get point higher than fifty, you can drop out if you think you won't win and embarrass yourself, that's all. So let's begin the contest"

"Contestant number seventy seven, Blue Cruz please go up to the stage, his chosen song is Pretty Boy by M2M"

"Good day every one, I'm here to present this song for the one and my only love Sawada Tsunayoshi" And then he start to sing and dancing.

(A/N: I recommended that you're listening to the song while reading this, and sorry if I type it wrong)

I lie awake at night

See thing in black and white

I've only got you inside my mind

You know you have made me blind

I lie awake and pray

That you will look my way

I have all this longing in my heart

I knew it right from the start

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you

Like I never ever loved no one before you

Pretty pretty boy of mine

Just tell me you love me too

Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you

Oh my pretty pretty boy I do

Let me inside

Make me stay right beside you

I use to write your name

And put it in a frame

And sometime I think I hear you call

Right from my bedroom wall

You stay a little while

And touch me with your smile

And what can I say to make you mine

To reach out for you in time

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you

Like I never ever loved no one before you

Pretty pretty boy of mine

Just tell me you love me too

Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you

Oh my pretty pretty boy I do

Let me inside

Make me stay right beside you

"STOP" Suddenly Reborn cut in.

"Your voice is terrible and your dancing isn't even worth my time, Bianchi get him out of this, Basil, next contestant" Reborn said while Blue being dragged by Bianchi out from the room after he finished tasting Bianchis poison cooking because he shouts too much 'LET ME HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE I'LL SING THE WAY YOU WANT'. Well Reborn didn't want his cute student fall in the wrong hand right. He didn't let Tsuna gave his comments and always giving the unworthy contestant a score below 30 even when they haven't had a chance to sing their song and finally the contestant number fifty nine and eighty will be doing a duet.

"Juudaime, Reborn-san, I and Yakyu Baka will sing oretachi no joy, please enjoy it" Gokudera said and bows at Tsuna and Reborn direction.

"Yo, Tsuna don't worry we'll win for you" Yamamoto said grinning. And the song started to play.

(A/N: I recommended that you're listening to the song while reading this, and sorry if I type it wrong)

Gokudera: Makezu kirai na wagamama ni ALWAYS

Itsumo furimawasarete korogeta SNEAKER

Both: Sagashite

Yamamoto: Kasa mo sasazu ni tobidashita RAINY DAY

Ame de kikanai BREAK hageshisa masu kaze

Both: Miushinatta maigo no kimi ni sashidasenakatta migi te wa

Gokudera: Ima demo mada

Yamamoto: mune no naka de

Gokudera: Mayoi samayoi hikari motomete

Yamamoto: Kogare akogare nigirishimeteru

Both: Hey! shougai kienai kizu naraba sore ijyou no kizuna wo kizuite

JOY JOY egao ga mitai kara

Gokudera: Nerau wa

Yamamoto: Ippatsu

Both: YES! HOMERUN

Gokudera: Yume ya nozomi wa betsu betsu no EVERYDAY

Hibi no seikatsu RHYTHM wa niteita futari

Both: Ano koro

Yamamoto: Hito no shiawase yorokobezu JEALOUSY

Kyaku ni ii koto tsuzukeba soitsu mo fuan de

Both: MUKI ni natte mucha suru kimi ni butsuketakatta kimochi wo

Gokudera: Ima nara sou

Yamamoto: Chokkyuu shoubu de

Gokudera: Iiu yo miseru yo wakariaitai

Yamamoto: Ame ni

Gokudera: Arashi ni

Both: Nigetarishinai

Both: Hey! shougai daiji na mono subete donna ni hanareteita toshitemo

JOY JOY akiramenai koto ga

Gokudera: Ichiban

Yamamoto: Toosouna

Futari: So chikamichi Yeah!

Gokudera: Kimi no kokoro made tondeyuke

Yamamoto: DYNAMITE mo shiroi BALL mo

Both: Haruka oozora no mukou de mattete

Chikai no Ah STARLIGHT sono hi made

Gokudera: Haru natsu aki fuyu owari no nai MERRY GO ROUND (Yamamoto: MERRY GO ROUND)

Yamamoto: Deai wakare kurikaesu kimi to mata

Both: Meguri au tame ni

Both: Oretachi!

Gokudera: Shougai kienai kizu naraba

Yamamoto: Sore ijyou no kizuna wo kizuite

Both: JOY JOY egao ga mitai kara

Gokudera: Nerau wa

Yamamoto: Ippatsu

Both: YES! HOMERUN

Both: Let's go! kimi no kokoro made tondeyuke DYNAMITE mo shiroi BALL mo

Haruka oozora wo mezashite omoi wa tsunagaru Ah STARLIGHT itsu no hi ka

Omoi ga tsunagaru Ah STARLIGHT sono hi made

And the music died. Tsuna gave them applause and so did the other audience.

"You two, that song is so great I like it"

"A-ARIGATO JUUDAIME" Gokudera shout.

"So what score we'll get?" Yamamoto asked.

"You guys are quite amazing, you get 70" Reborn announced.

"Woah, 70 is the highest score for now, that's mean they both passed and will go to the next round" Basil announced.

-!LyU$#a-

Ilyusha: Okay, let me asked who should be sing in the next chapter? Hibari or Mukuro or both or Xanxus or Squalo or Haru? Or any other contestant? So please review and I might add another song other than their character songs.

Tsuyuki: Next chapter Omake: 8059

Kyori: It's about how Yamamoto convinced Gokudera to sing with him….

Ilyusha: Kyori-chan, you shouldn't tell them the summary -pout-

Yakumo: But she already said it

Ilyusha: oh well I don't quite care about it. So….

Ilyusha/Kyori/Tsuyuki/Yakumo: Please review and tell us which character will sing in the next chapter okay….

PS: one song for each chapter ^_^ but, it might change according to my mood


End file.
